As Time Stood Still
As Time Stood Still is the fourth and final mission of the Soviet Campaign in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3: Uprising. Background Despite the controversies, FutureTech's Sigma Harmonizer is merely days away from completion. The Soviet resistance had gathered enough intelligence to deduce that the Sigma Harmonizer is in fact a powerful weapon, and that President Rupert Thornley intends to use it and destroy the Soviet Union once and for all. Dasha Fedorovich entrusts the mission to destroy the Sigma Harmonizer to the Soviet Commander. The future of the Soviet Union hinges on this battle. Act 1: Approaching the island The Soviets sent a MCV and a small assault force towards a lightly defended area of the island. The Soviet Bullfrog transports shot down a Harbinger gunship patrolling the coast, and launched a platoon of infantry onto the island, killing the FutureTech Peacekeepers patrolling the island and clearing the way for the MCV to deploy. Dasha instructed the Commander to destroy the FutureTech production facilities on the island in order to stop them from mass-producing advanced weapons. After a base was established, FutureTech detected the Soviet presence on the island and quickly Chronoshifted a Future Tank X-1 into the Soviet base, and began scrambling their forces against the Soviets. FutureTech had a large base in the middle of the island, a naval base on the north-west and an air base on the north-east. The airbase, in particular, was designated a priority target due to the radar-jamming equipment it possesses and the fact that it provides the FutureTech forces with air superiority, leaving the Soviet strike force unable to deploy their own aircraft. Thornley soon decided to field-test the Sigma Harmonizer against the intruders. Suddenly, all the Soviet units and structures stopped functioning for a short while. Dasha then informed the Commander that Thornley was using the Sigma Harmonizer to "freeze" their forces in time. With such a powerful weapon in their arsenal, FutureTech could attack the Soviet base while it was completely defenseless. Fortunately, since the Sigma Harmonizer is not yet fully powered, it cannot sustain the effect for very long. Act 2: Destruction of the Future Tanks The Soviets quickly began construction of an army and a navy. Dasha also sent some Grinder tanks to combat the Future Tanks. FutureTech was attacking from water, land and air, so it was a good idea to destroy the naval and air bases to gain supremacy of the waters and the skies. The Soviets quickly built Dreadnoughts and Akula subs: they besieged a little and poorly defended island on the south to gain control over its ore field, and turn it into a more safe secondary base as the Future tanks would not be able to reach it without the aid of a Chronosphere. Having done that, they quickly moved to destroy the naval base. FutureTech resistance was heavy, as they deployed many aircraft carriers and dolphins, and the Harbingers were constantly patrolling the seas, forcing the Soviets to build more Bullfrogs for AA support. When the FutureTech naval base fell, the Soviets quickly focused on the air base, which was bombarded by Soviet dreadnoughts, putting an end to the FutureTech air supremacy in the area. With the naval and air threats gone, the Soviets could now concentrate on the destruction of the facilities. They found out the Future Tanks were also powered up by Cooling Towers, that when captured with engineers would have significantly slowed down the production of said tanks. Upon capturing the towers some of the tanks started to deactivate, giving the Soviets a temporany advantage. However, costant use of the Sigma Harmonizer by FutureTech made things much harder than first thought. But in not so long, the first Future Tanks facility fell. The Soviets captured more Cooling Towers (and Oil Derricks to aid their economy) and destroyed the rest of the facilities after an intense battle with FutureTech vehicle divisions. Having gained control over the island, now it was time to destroy the Sigma Harmonizer once and for all. Act 3: The Sigma Harmonizer The Soviets finally located the exact position of the Sigma Harmonizer, which was just about to come online definitively. Coincidentally it was located in the same area of the destroyed FutureTech Air Base. The last of the Future Tanks, as well as a Proton Collider and a Chronosphere, were defending the Sigma Harmonizer for the time needed for it to come online. Despite extremely heavy resistance by FutureTech, the Soviets managed to open a breach in the FutureTech defenses and destroy the Sigma Harmonizer and the rest of the FutureTech forces in the area. What remained of the FutureTech forces on Sigma Island surrendered to the Red Army, which, triumphant, declared victory over the single greatest threat to the survival of the Soviet Union. Aftermath After the destruction of the Sigma Harmonizer, Rupert Thornley's ambition was revealed to the whole world, foiling his plans to eradicate the Soviet resistance. The Allies thanked the Soviets for stopping FutureTech, and withdrew their forces from Russia in order to increase security in their home countries, allowing the Soviets to rebuild their nation. Kelly Weaver, the public relations spokesperson of FutureTech, claimed that FutureTech has no knowledge of Thornley's actions, and that they will introduce additional security protocols to prevent this from happening again. Walkthrough The Player must clear the island to deploy his soviet MCV. The new unit is the grinder which are powerful tanks that grind up anything that attacks on land or at sea. The Sigma Harmonizer will freeze all soviet units and structures so get ready to counter the issue. The Grinders and apocalypse tanks are very important due to the Futuretanks which destroys most units easily. The player also cannot build any aircraft until the Futuretech airbase is destroyed. Capture the Cooling towers and destroy the Futuretech bases. Then the Sigma Harmonizer will appear. Destroy it with large numbers of tanks and air power to complete the mission. Beware the power of the Pacifier FAVs, Futuretanks, Harbingers and the Futuretech forces that will attack when the Harmonizer is activated. Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Uprising_-_Soviets_Chapter_4._Sigma_Island|Briefing File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Uprising_-_Soviets_Campaign_Epilogue|Ending Trivia * It is impossible to complete the optional objective "Capture Cooling Towers" after all FutureTech production facilities are destroyed. * After all Cooling Towers have been captured, respawning of Future Tanks will stop indefinitely. * Immediately after the map is expanded but before the demonstration cutscene, Natasha can order an airstrike on the Sigma Harmonizer. During the cutscene, a Badger will then drop a bomb, but the Harmonizer will take no damage. After the cutscene, Natasha will disappear, and be considered dead by the system. Category:Uprising Soviet Missions Category:Uprising Missions